User talk:Mariofan45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball Z: Goku's Last End page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:37, 2010 March 16 If you want help on Dragonball KD with movies and specials what ideas you want me to give you? RFyle11 13:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) KK. Dragon Ball KD: Top Teens and Dragon Ball KD: Android 18 vs. Future Android 18 are the coolest ideas I ever heard. ^_^ Are we going to do both or one at a time? Can you draw pictures? RFyle11 14:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) KK. I'll do it. Are you on Youtube? I'm RFyle119. Here you go. Hope it's useful. Dragon Ball KD : Top Teens 1. Goten 2. Trunks 3. Future Trunks 4. Gohan (Teen) 'Dragon Ball KD: Android 18 vs. Future Android 18 (Time Travel mix up?) ' When Android 18 walks into the wrong place she got stuck in a frog and the place is full of darkness theres no trees, mountains and weather is night. She sees a shadow figure comming towards her. A shadow figure turns out to be herself wearing an old outfit (Android saga) and had red eyes. Android 18 meets a evil future version of herself and it’s going to be an intense battle. 18 (thinks): So…she’s a future version of myself? Trunks said I was evil and killing innocent people with my twin brother. Future 18: Um who the hell are you? 18: I’m you. Future 18: …what? 18: I am you from the past. I ‘m different from you because I used to be evil and kill and destroy anyone. But because of Cell absorbing my twin brother and myself made me realized that things are different. Future 18: Really? Well whoever you are I will destroy you!! So..... What do you think of my ideas? Do you really like them? ^_^ :Yeah, I think you should create the two movie pages now and make them long. Mariofan45 15:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't really like what happens in the storie and even more,I don't like GT,sorry,but I don't want :( Oh,and one more thing.Can you use the original property template.I created mine just for my Fan-Fiction. ^_^ Hey. It's RFyle11 Relax. I 've already read your message about Dragonball RT and I'm thinking what kind of ideas I'll give to you. 900. 500. Yeah this guy is so bad he was banned forever from another wiki. 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i can't take it anymore i'm getting real mad now. 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey man it's still me somthing happened with my user name.Goku return 22:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) never mind it's working. 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i don't think he's on i tried to leave him a message 15 minute's ago.Goku return's 22:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Watch out dude. Please watch out for 900. 500. He's totally deadly, vandalizing other people's pages and making corrupted articles. Eg:- Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?!?! Watch out, k? 17:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Congrats, you are now an editor of the fanon times Prince ofTalk:Princeofallsalads}}all Salads 23:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) VX. Alright. A joint project sounds good. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Hey, should there be a section on Fanon Times called "Rumors" where users can guess whats gonna happen in their favorite ongoing fanon? 23:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) KD